This proposal constitutes a two-level approach to the problem of small city delinquency. At the first level, heretofore-developed clinical procedures are applied to the treatment of the out-of-control pre-adolescents, before they become adjudicated delinquents. It is therefore cast as "preventative treatment." The second level extends and adapts these intervention procedures for treatment of adjudicated adolescent delinquents and their families. Large-scale "preventative" programs will require the development of dissemination and training procedures which can be used effectively to train numbers of existing mental health personnel. The proposal therefore focuses upon the problems of dissemination, training, and evaluation which arise when one applies existing parent training procedures to the treatment of large numbers of pre-adolescent aggressive children. The treatment of adjudicated delinquents will require the development and pilot testing of innovative procedures to ameliorate this particularly difficult clinical population. The parent training procedures which will serve as a base were designed for use with pre-adolescent boys and their parents. Our past clinical experience emphasizes that these procedures, as they stand, will not be sufficient to the task of working with parent and the adolescent. Similarly, evaluation criteria (home observation) found appropriate for younger boys and their families will be less appropriate for older populations. Innovations are necessary in both clinical and measurement procedures and will serve as the second major focus of the proposal. In both areas of investigation, multiple criteria will be employed to evaluate all stages of development, dissemination, training, and treatment.